


The Mate Freed from the Gallows

by ffdemon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mention of Beating, Prison, mention of execution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffdemon/pseuds/ffdemon
Summary: Kallus lets himself be captured so their team could run away and is awaiting to be sent to Corusant to be set as an example. Then he has to face the fact he has the most stubborn lover in the galaxy.Kalluzeb appreciation week day one: Tender—Prisoner of the Empire
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86
Collections: Kalluzeb appreciation week 2020.





	The Mate Freed from the Gallows

The sound of heavy boots on the steel ground outside his cell is what wake Kallus from his torpor. He is not sure if he was asleep or had lost consciousness after he was beat up. 

The fuel supply run has gone wrong. The whole place was a trap. Kallus had been the first one to realize it. He ordered for everyone to run as he held off the stormtrooper. The last thing he could remember was Zeb’s scream for him before he was stunned.

Kallus had expected to wake up, but it appears that the Empire has put a good price on his head. So, he is brought alive to Coruscant to be publicly executed as an example. It has been a full day since they were waiting for the ship to transfer him back. 

Seems they are finally here, and his time has come. .

He painfully gets on his feet even as if his right leg refused to move and his body screams in protest. They might have beat him but he won’t give any imperial officer the pleasure to think he has broken him. He didn’t flinch in front of the Grand Admiral Thrawn, he would do it before anyone.

The door opens blinding him at suddenly. 

“Here traitors. Seem you will have one of your rebel friends as a roommate until your navette for Coruscant arrive in the morning.” One of the troopers says as they push a large body in the cell.

Kallus moves toward his fellow soldier as his eyes get use again at the darkness. That is when he hears something that makes his blood froze.

“Kara…bast.” A familiar strain gruff voice fills mumble.

“Zeb?” Kallus asks as he drops on his knee beside the other. White pain flares in his whole frame but he didn’t care.

His hand a roaming the body that he now knows more intimately than he would ever imagine he would, searching for damage. His heart sink feeling bump, missing patches of fur and mostly dry blood. At least nothing feels or sound fatal. Lucky the Lasat is way more study than any human. Still seem the imperial have fun too betting him up, the same way they have with Kallus. 

“You fool! What are you doing here? I told you to run.” Kallus snaps looking in the direction of his face. Even in the nearly complete dark of the cell he could see that one of the lasat big green eyes is swollen shut. 

“Like I could leave you…”He coughs and holds his side in pain. 

“Well, congratulations now you will have the chance to accompany me to the gallows.” Alexsandr says hating how his voice cracks a bit at this.

He couldn’t care less what would happen to him. The moment the mission has gone south, Kallus has known what he has to do to save their team they were working with. The rebellion needs that fuel to continue the fight. It was a small sacrifice in the big picture.

But to imagine that Garazeb could fall at his side turns his stomach. 

“Not really my kind of place for a date….” Zeb jokes but fails to put strength behind his words. “We can do better.”

“Stop talking, you need your rest.” Alexsandr says feel his cheek burn a little. He can’t believe his partner sometimes.

He looks around trying to see how he could bring Zeb back to the small excuse of a bed. But there is no way he could lift the lasat and cross the whole cell. They would have to use the floor. Knowing how much physical contact means to Zeb, Kallus moves to sit down on the ground and extent his legs the best he could. He gently cradles Zeb’s head on his thighs. 

When the lasat raises a shaky hand to cup Kallus’s bruise cheek, there is a fire in his eyes. The same he always gets when someone hurts him or any of their family and friend. 

“I regret not having taken more of them before they catch me.” Zeb growls lowly.

Alexsandr shakes his head and leans in his palm.

“What you should have done was to fly away with the others as I asked you.” He sighs closing his eyes. “Why you are such a hard head?” 

“Have a little faith in me… I didn’t come unprepared.” Zeb voices his slowly fading and his hand slips and fall on his chest. “Backup is on his way.”

Kallus open his eyes and look down. Zeb hasn’t been able to stay awake longer. He presses his fingers on his neck to check his vitals sigh and let out a sigh when he finds they are strong and normal. 

He leans forward to push his forehead against Zeb’s and take a deep breath; his warm and unique smells help the human to ground himself. Hoping to finally think straight. There is nothing that he can do for the moment except watching over his boyfriend. He really wishes that whatever backup Zeb has called is coming soon. 

Kallus not sure when he has fallen asleep or when Zeb has woken up and moved them. When he rouses, he is sitting on the lasat laps. He even more confused to realize where he has brought them. He would have expected to be as far as possible of the door, but Kallus find them was against one of the side walls. He is baffled by the logistics behind this nevertheless he will not ask.

Alexsandr felt he should be embarrassed that they show so much emotion where Imperial can see and use against them. Before he would consider this as a weakness, but he was just glad to feel Zeb arms around him and his claw gently scratching the nap of his hair. If this must be his last days, there is nowhere he would want to be more than at Garazeb’s side. He smiles a little and life his head toward the Lasat’s face. He still looks rough yet awake. 

“Hey,” Zeb mumbles. “Thought you will be more comfortable like this.”

“You are only searching for a reason to put your scent and fur all over me.” Kallus teases him.

“Don’t know what you are talking about.” Zeb laughs.

The purple arm wraps themselves more around the human frame and he nuzzles his cheek. Alexsandr reaches up to run his finger in the other male beard grooming it. He could feel the rumble in Zeb’s chest as he tries to suppress his purring. They enjoy the moment a few more minutes before Zeb’s ears flick.

Kallus stops his movement and sit up more, knowing he probably has heard something he hasn’t. “What is it?” 

Zeb tilts his head before his eyes widen. “DUCK!”

Alexsandr only have time to hide his face in the broad chest as the lasat shield him with his body, just before the back wall explode. He peaks under Zeb’s arm to find out what going on. In the dust cloud he saw two forms get in by the hole create by the explosion. He feels so much relief when he recognizes the signature armours a clone and a really colourful Mandolorian one.

“What are you waiting for? An invitation?” Sabine asks as she shoots the first stormtrooper that enters by the cell’s door. 

Zeb laughs as he helps Kallus up. “Told you backup was coming.” 

“You can boast when people not firing at us.” Kallus answers as they move behind some debris. 

“Sorry we are a bit late, but we bring gifts.” Rex announces throwing their bo-riffle toward them. 

Kallus smiles when he feels the now familiar weight of his weapon in his hand. The one he has rebuilt with his lover. 

He looks up the lasat. “Let go home.”

Zeb grinds back at him and adjusts his rifle. There is something savage in his green eyes. “Might have to make a small detour, they’re some Buckethead needing to be taught a lesson.” 

Before any of them can react, he growls and runs toward the wave of soldier getting in the cell.

“Karabast! Garazeb come back here.” Kallus yell after him. 

Why did he have to fall for such a hothead?

**Author's Note:**

> I have a beta but English is not our first language to neither of us. So if there is mistakes pleases let me know. Only way I can learn.


End file.
